


Under the Surface (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fulff, and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox- Kara and Brainy are trapped underground





	Under the Surface (mini fic)

there was very little Kara was afraid of especially on earth. but then again her fear did not come form being on earth. the cold silents of space clasping at her side for years had made that a certainty. with the earths bright sun giving her both strength and hope she was able to keep that fear at bay. 

she did not think she would have to deal with this fear today. but there was a mine collapsing from an earth tremor just out side of national city. Kara and Brainy set off to help as they could both get there the fastest. 

most of the mission went smoothly with Kara using her speed to get most of the people out and Brainy using his flight ring to do the same. it was when Kara stood in the center of the mine using her x-ray vision to see if she missed anybody and with brainy right behind her a second tremor hit. cutting both of them off from the outside. 

everything went from thundering loud to deafly silent, a horribly familiar silents. Kara felt the blackness creeping ever closer, her breathing went up her knees went weak but she turned to where the exit used to be and went to smash the rumble wall down. until a hand grabbed hers a clam voice filled her ears.

‘Kara what are you doing?’

‘we…need…to get out of…here.’

‘the mine has become unstable if you start punching down walls you could buried us alive or rather more buried then we already are.’

‘we have to go…. Now.’

‘Kara need I remind you that you that out of the two of us you are the one who can take the weight of a mountain on your shoulders.’

Kara’s body gave way, she landed on her knees with her hand still holding onto Brainy’s. Brainy got on one knee and placed his free hand on Kara’s back. he was not so foolish to think that Kara had no fears that would be a childish but seeing her like this made his heart feel heavy in ways he could not explain. 

‘It is alright Kara, you need to breath.’

‘I…know…I…Know.’

she spoke with frustration, as she breathed in and out. 

‘I am sure Alex will get us out of here as quickly as possible. in the meantime why don’t we move away from the structurally unstable wall of rumble.’

Kara’s hand squeezed Brainy’s a little tighter as he help her to more stable wall to sit against, Kara leaned her head back.

‘I thought I was over this.’

‘over what?’

‘this, being afraid of tight dark places. you said it your self nothing like this can hurt me and how many times has someone trapped me in a god known’s what contraption’

‘form what I have learned our fear’s are never limited to what we understand.’

‘what? in case you haven’t noticed i’m not really in a thinking state right now.’ 

‘I just mean, there is no logic to fear.’

‘you got that right…. thank you’

‘for what?’

‘not letting me bury you alive.’

‘I assure you it was not a selfless act.’

Kara smiled as she closed her eyes to listen outside, where Alex was giving orders to get them out. Kara took another breath as she realized Brainy had not let go of her hand the entire time. opening her eyes she squeezed his hand gently. 

it was still dark but this time she did not feel alone.

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr ithinkthingsaboutstuff so look at more of my nonsense there, dyslexic so there is going to be spelling mistakes


End file.
